Hunting
A Guide To Advanced Hunting W In The Northern Frontier. It would be very well advised to equip yourself with a decent ranged weapon and a decent melee weapon. It would not be advised to go with a weapon such as a wooden spear, as it does very little damage and takes much stamina, being a large disadvantage. If you are a native, the best weapons are: x1 Tomahawk x1 Bow/long bow/short bow x15 Arrows x6 Bandages x1 Hunting Knife x1 Torch And if one is a colonist, their best items are: x1 Cutlass x1 Charleville Musket/Hunting Bow x5 Flintlock Balls or x15 Arrows x6 Bandages x1 Hunting Knife x1 Torch If one must quickly get to a decent animal spawn with Sylvester's Carriage, it would be advised to go to the Northern Checkpoint, as it is incredibly close to the native camp and thus has a high animal spawn rate (Note; Sylvester's fast travel may be removed, be wary leaving James Bay). Animals such as rabbits should be avoided in combat, as they are difficult to kill and warrant little reward. One should go for Elk or Beaver, or if unlucky, Deer. It will be crucial to know the difference between Elk and Deer, as Elk tend to have more outstretched antlers. It is not worth wasting decent ammunition on a Deer, while one on an Elk can warrant good reward. Eventually, it comes down to how you hunt. A native may want to hunt for bandages if heading into James Bay to sell, as it is incredibly dangerous. A colonist may want to hunt, then reset their position, and avoid an unreasonable death after hunting. We on the wiki wish you all a good catch. NOTE: - Keep the meat, it can sell for at least 15 pounds. -If you plan on selling the meat, make sure to cook it first. It brings a decent amount of pounds more than raw meat. - If you're a native, use rabbit fur for bandages as it is not worth selling. - Rabbit fur at 20 Pounds - Deer fur at 40 Pounds - Elk fur at 40 Pounds - Beaver fur at 25 Pounds Overview Hunting is very popular on the frontier, and is used for survival as well as for income. Players can find a variety of animals wandering around the map, all with unique drops. All animals will drop 1-3 meat and 1 fur of its type. In order to hunt, a player must have some sort of weapon to kill the animal with, and a Hunting Knife (or just a hunting knife). Once an animal has been slain, by melee or by range, it will fall on the ground dead. In order to harvest the animal you must walk up to it's body with the hunting knife selected and hold E to skin it. After skinning the animal, 1 fur and 1-3 meat will drop. Both the meat and the fur dropped is directly related to what animal it came from. A skinned beaver will drop beaver fur and beaver meat while a skinned elk will drop elk fur and elk meat. Each item holds it's own value, and weight. Hunters can often become over-encumbered by hunting too much. In order to avoid this, and have a much faster walk back to James Bay, the hunter must decide what items to keep and what items to leave behind. This decision is usually made based on the value of each of the items, so it is important to be aware of such. Beaver drops are the most valuable. Beaver fur and meat can be sold for more than other animals. The least valuable is the rabbit, it is advised to use rabbit fur to craft bandages instead of selling for pounds. If a hunter is over-encumbered, they can also walk to any river, (if near) and reset character, this makes you lose nothing and will teleport you back to James Bay. Category:Hunting